Life After Hogwarts
by Ryn-Ryn
Summary: Its the summer after their 7th year. What trouble will they get into?
1. Chapter One: A Few Days

**Chapter 1**

Hermione looked outside of her window into the dark street lit slightly with fiery lanterns. Just the other day she had stepped off of the Hogwarts train and into the real world. She had finished her 7 years at Hogwarts. To her, it felt so good to be a real witch. She fell onto her bed and looked at the ceiling for hours until she fell asleep.

A brown and white owl whom she dubbed Zin pecked her cheek lightly at dawn. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ron toppled over her on his hands and knees. "Err-my-knee!" He kissed her softly on her lips and broke away after a few seconds. "Your parents let me in. Isn't this great? We're finally free!"

Hermione grinned. "I know! Isn't this great? Ron, aren't you going to become an Auror? You should be training right now!"

Ron nodded. "I'm going to try soon. Harry's already begun training, so we won't be able to see him for a while. I thought I'd come to see you before I did anything...official," Ron winked.

"Oh Ron, you little devil," Hermione said, laughing. She kissed him on his cheek and slid from under him. They both got off of her bed and hugged each other. "I missed you," Hermione said.

"Its only been a few days, 'Mione!" Ron said surprised. "Just kidding, I've missed you too." He grinned.

Hermione giggled. "Aw. Lets make up for lost time, then." She grabbed her pillow and swung it towards him, feathers flying everywhere. Ron exclaimed playfully, "Hey!" but grabbed her other pillow and engaged in the pillow fight.


	2. Chapter Two: The Lake

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Ron and Hermione went out to the lake to spend time together. They brought a huge blanket along with them, spread it out on the grass, and laid on it, their hands finding each other's and interlocking fingers.

"What have you been up to?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged, "Oh nothing. The usual. I've been reading up on house elf history, thats all."

Ron laughed. "Still haven't given up on spew yet, have you?"

"Its S.P.E.W., and no, I don't think I ever will," Hermione smirked. She rested her head on his chest and they watched the sun set. Soon, it became dark.

"Up for swimming, Hermione?" Ron stood up and stretched. He led her to the edge of the grass.

"Oh, I don't think I - RON!" She exclaimed as Ron pushed her into the lake, jumping in right after her. Hermione came above the water and shivered. "Ronald Weasley! When I get my hands on you.."

"You can do that anytime, m'dear," Ron grinned. Hermione laughed and splashed him. Suddenly, something white jerked Hermione below the surface. Ron thought she was just playing, but when she didn't come up for a few minutes, he became worried. "Hermione?" He asked aloud. "HERMIONE?" He saw something white sliver beneath the water and shrieked. "HERMIONE!"


	3. Chapter Three: Inferi

**Chapter 3**

Ron followed the Inferi to the middle of the lake. He struggled to look for any sign of Hermione. "HERMIONE!" he shrieked out again. He saw the shadow of a human and started feeling around for her. He felt flesh and pulled it up. "Ew," Ron said to himself. He had pulled out a dead, half-eaten body of a human.

He dropped it and followed the Inferi once again and felt around for Hermione. Finally he felt her hair and pulled her from beneath her arm pits. The Inferi jerked her towards it, and Ron pulled her above water so she could breathe. Who was he kidding, Hermione was unconsciencous. He tried to pull her to the dock but the Inferi was too strong. Finally, he reached into his pocket for his pocket knife, and with a deep breath, cut off the Inferi's arm that was latched onto Hermione's wrist. He pulled her quickly to the dock and laid her down, giving her mouth-to-mouth.

She wouldn't breathe. Ron was crying softly while giving her air. After a while, he felt water go into his mouth. He spit it out and looked at Hermione. She was gargling water out of her throat. He put her in a sitting position and let the water fall onto the dock. Hermione was breathing again.

She took a few more deep breaths and looked at him. "Ron...the..the Inferi...it...tried to..eat..eat me."


	4. Chapter Four: Don't Tell Them

**Chapter 4**

Ron looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I don't know. One second it was dragging me down, the next it was gnawing on my arm, and I don't remember anything else," Hermione said.

"Thats crazy," he replied. Hermione nodded. "Can..can you just promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Ron bit his lip and said, "Sure, 'Mione." They hugged and went back to Hermione's house.

Her parents had just gotten home from work. "Remember, Ron, don't tell them," Hermione said and Ron nodded. Ron opened the door for Hermione, and they walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were reading the newspaper together. "Ah, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley! What a pleasure to see you," Mr. Granger said. Mrs. Granger smiled, "Theres some chicken in the kitchen, help yourselves to it!"

"Thanks mum, thanks dad," Hermione quickly said, and grabbed Ron's hands and led him to the kitchen. Hermione looked outside of the window to the lake. Ron came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I love you," Ron said, blushing.

"I love you too," Hermione said, turning a bit red herself. Ron kissed her neck lightly and they started to fix some dinner for themselves.

Later that night, when Ron and Hermione were asleep, a figure apparated into her room. Ron woke up a little and rubbed his eyes. He saw the figure, and quickly reached for his wand. He shouted, "LUMOS!" and was about ready to disarm the figure, but then saw that it was Harry.

"Harry?" "Ron?" "HARRY?" "RON?"

Hermione woke up after Ron had shouted the spell and sat up. "Oh, stop that, you two."

Harry and Ron laughed and hugged each other. "Its good to see ya both!" Harry hugged Hermione as well.

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be training?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry shrugged. "I have tomorrow off so I figured I'd come see you two. I had a feeling you two love birds would be here. Just a hint, don't do anything that will embarrass you if Mr. and Mrs. Granger find out."

Hermione blushed and said, "We haven't done anything, Harry! Why would you THINK such a thing?"

"Because both of you were hugging each other while asleep and your lips were about four centimeters apart."

Hermione laughed and Harry sat on her bed. Ron punched him playfully. "So Harry! Tell us how the training's coming along."

"Its alright. Nothing too hard. Tonks and Kingsley are helping me. They seem to be a little flirty with each other, if you know what I mean," Harry winked.

"Oooh. I wouldn't be very surprised if they dated each other, then," Hermione said. "Have you made a move on Ginny yet?"

"Not yet. But tomorrow, when you and Ron and I and Ginny go out to eat as 'friends', I will," Harry grinned.

Ron yawned. "Okay mate, we have to get some sleep or there won't be a tomorrow." With that said, Ron fell back onto the bed and snored. Hermione pointed to the spare bed in her room. "You can sleep on that if you'd like to, Harry."

"No thanks, Hermione. I'll just apparate here with Ginny around noon-ish or so. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Harry!"


	5. Chapter Five: Lets Go Picnicing

**Chapter 5**

Ron awoke early in the morning to find Hermione changing into some clothes rapidly. He shielded his eyes with his hands, and muttered, "Oops, sorry, Hermione."

Hermione hadn't known he was awake, and turned around startled. "Oh thats my fault...I didn't know you would wake up so early." She pulled down her shirt and bit her lip. "Good morning, sweetums!" She sat down by him on the bed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"'Morning, 'Mione," Ron grinned. "Don't we have plans with Harry and Ginny today?" Hermione nodded and quickly said, "Yes! And I know where we will eat! Guess!"

"Uh..I give up."

"The lake!"

Ron's jaw dropped. Wasn't Hermione scared of that lake? The same lake where she was almost killed by Inferi?

"I know you're most probably thinking that I am scared of the same lake that Inferi almost killed me in, but if I don't go in the water, I should be okay, right? Its such a beautiful sight, Inferi or no Inferi," she piped up.

"Right, right...well, I'll have to use one of your phune things to give Harry a call at Godric's Hollow," Ron said.

"Phone, Ron, and I'm guessing I will have to help you how to dial phone numbers."

"Dial?"

"Oh, nevermind." They both laughed.

Later, after they had called Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen fixing sandwiches. Ron had peanut butter all over his clothes and was now going to put the jelly on the sandwiches. Hermione was fixing a gorgeous floral bouquet to set in the middle of the picnic blanket. She glanced over at Ron and gave a slight giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing...you look so adorable with that peanut butter and jelly all over you," Hermione giggled.

Ron smirked, and took a big swipe of the jelly and threw it at Hermione, but she ducked it as it went over her head and onto the wall. Ron sighed. "'MIONE!" "WON-WON!" "Don't start with that!"

Harry and Ginny apparated at eleven o'clock, just in time for lunch, in front of the Granger house. They knocked on the door. Harry had a big wool blanket under his arm, and Ginny held a wine bottle.

Ron opened the door.

"GINNY WHAT THE! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DRINK THAT!"

"I'm 17, Ron, and by the way, its for you and Hermione," Ginny said, smiling.

Harry grinned. It won't only be for them, he thought.

"Ohhhhh, that was thoughtful. Hermione's just fixing up the sandwiches I..er..kind of put together," Ron said, scratching his head. Hermione appeared at his side with a basket and the vase of flowers in her hands. "All ready! How good to see you, Ginny!"

"Its only been a few days, Hermione," Ginny said. They all burst out in laughter and walked to the lake.

Harry sighed as he walked next to Ginny. He wanted to hold her hand so bad, the urge was just too strong. And so he did it without even thinking. Ginny gasped.


	6. Chapter Six: Romance In The Air

**Chapter 6**

Harry quickly removed his hand from Ginny's and blushed, looking down at the ground. Ron and Hermione were walking up ahead, so they did not know what was going on. Ginny slowed down a bit. "Slow down, Harry."

"Er, what?" "Slow down..." "Uh...okay.." Harry matched his pace to Ginny's and they spoke in whispers. "Harry...I've been waiting for you to do that for so long. You have no idea..."

"Really? Thats a relief, I've been waiting since we broke up last year," Harry said.

"Harry...I really like you. Can I..um..be your girlfriend again?"

"Ginny..its too dangerous. I'm going to become an Auror, and-" Ginny put her index finger to his lips. "Nothing is too dangerous."

They caught up with Ron and Hermione, who were arguing about S.P.E.W., and Harry gulped. Hermione looked at Ginny who was grinning from ear to ear, then to Harry who looked uncertain. She knew exactly what happened, and planned to ask Harry in private later.

"So is here good?" Ron said. They were a few feet from the lake in a dry, patchy spot under a pine tree. "Yes," "Yeah, and "Yep" were the replies. Harry laid out the blanket, Ron opened the basket, and Hermione set the bouquet down in the middle. They began to dig into the food.

After an hour or so, they were all laying down on the blanket, Hermione's head in Ron's lap, and Ginny and Harry just laying a foot away from each other. Ginny sighed. "I can't take it anymore, Harry, we've got to tell them."

Harry's eyes opened up. "Well...fine. Ginny and I are official again."

Hermione sat up and smiled. "We're so happy for you two!"

Ron snorted, and then gulped. "Yeah, we are!" Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Ron. I didn't think you'd approve."

"Sure, as long as its Harry and no one else!" They all laughed.

Ginny looked towards the glistening lake. "Want to go swimming?" she asked everyone.

Hermione looked to Ginny. "You can't be serious..."

"I brought a bathing suit for Hermione and two swimming trunks for Harry and Ron. I have my bikini under my clothes."

Bikini? Harry grinned. "Yeah, lets go swimming! That should be really fun."

"Alright then," Hermione said. She told herself she wouldn't go in the water, but would watch them swim.

They packed everything up and went behind trees to change since the house was almost a mile away, and Ginny wasn't very good at apparating to houses.

Ginny was first, of course, and ran onto the dock. Harry stared at her from his tree with his mouth open. He finished putting on his trunks and ran behind her, grabbed her legs and her back, held her in his arms, and jumped in. The water was cold, but they'd grow used to it. H

ermione and Ron finished changing at the same time. Ron looked at her. "You sure you want to go in?" "No, thats why I'm staying on the dock." "Oh..okay then.." He walked into the lake and swam to Harry and Ginny. ermione laid down on the dock and watched them swim around and splash each other. She wanted to swim...but she didn't want to die.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Unforgiveable Curse

**Chapter 7**

Ron was trying to do flips in the water. Hermione turned onto her stomach to get an even tan. Harry and Ginny were flirting. So far, everything was going well.

Until Hermione spotted something white in the water. She gasped. "RON! THE...THE INFERI!"

Ron looked around him. He saw bits of white coming towards him. Harry and Ginny looked from Hermione to Ron. "GINNY GET OUT OF HERE!" Ginny swam to the dock and Hermione helped her onto it.

Harry swam towards Ron. "NO HARRY, GET OUT!" "I'M NOT LETTING MY BEST BUDDY DIE!" Harry grabbed Ron and they both swam to the dock. Before they could reach it, they were both pulled under.

Ginny and Hermione gasped. Ginny wanted to help Harry, but Hermione held her back. "Its too dangerous! You can't." "Hermione...my boyfriend is in there! Your boyfriend is in there! We have to do something!"

Hermione thought for a second. "I know." In her head, she thought _accio_ _wand!_ In a few seconds, her wand was zooming towards her. Ginny did the same.

Hermione pointed her wand to the Inferi and shouted, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Ginny gasped. "HERMIONE! THATS DARK MAGIC! YOU COULD GO TO AZKABAN!" But after seeing a few Inferi fall to the floor of the lake, she joined in. "SECTUMSEMPRA! SECTUMSEMPRA!" "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

After a while, there were only a few Inferi left and Ron and Harry had surfaced a few times to catch a few breaths. Hermione sighed and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" as she pointed her wand to three Inferi that were swimming in a group. Ginny blinked. WHAT!

Within a few minutes, the Inferi had all disappeared. Harry and Ron ran out of the lake with cuts all over them and their faces a mild blue color. Ginny and Hermione ran over to them. Ginny instantly started mouth-to-mouth with Harry, even though he was breathing.

"GINNY! GINNY! I'M OKAY!" "Well I needed SOME reason to kiss you!" Ginny said, blushing.

Ron and Hermione hugged each other. "Ron...I...I did one of the Unforgiveable curses." Ron let go of her. "YOU DID WHAT!"

"I..tried to kill the Inferi."

After she said that, the Minister of Magic apparated right in front of them.

"Well well well...what do we have here? Harry Potter? Hermione Granger? Ronald and Ginny Weasley? And I thought you four knew better."


End file.
